Paradise Shoppe
by Patto-san
Summary: Sebuah insiden memisahkan Iruka dan Hinata untuk sementara. Namun dalam masa itulah, mereka menyadari arah baru dalam hubungan mereka. Sementara itu, Kakashi masih berupaya menggapai surga, kali ini bersama Obito. Chapter 4-Final, AU, OOC. IruHina, ObiKaka! Fluff. Untuk Freeya Lawliet. Happy Our 1st Anniversary, Dear!
1. Pertemuan

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Kata siapa menjadi remaja itu mudah? Bagi Hinata, menjadi seorang remaja adalah mimpi tidak mengenakkan—bukan buruk, lho—yang terjadi pada siang bolong.

Ada tiga alasan bagi Hinata untuk mengatakan bahwa masa remaja itu adalah masa yang sulit baginya. Pertama, Hinata tidak punya pacar! Tidak perlu berpanjang lebar menjelaskan, yang pasti Hinata sudah putus asa mengharapkan cinta Naruto.

Semua teman Hinata juga tahu, Naruto naksir Sakura. Padahal, Sakura ngidam Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke main mata dengan Kabuto-senpai... Salah! Tidak ada yang tahu, siapa gadis yang menarik hati Sasuke. Yah, mungkin saja Sasuke memang tidak tertarik pada perempuan. Lihat saja kulitnya yang putih mulus seperti kulit perempuan itu...

Stop! Cukup. Berhenti membicarakan pria yang terkenal itu atau kau akan menjadi sasaran kemarahan para penggemar fanatiknya. Lebih baik menyebutkan alasan kedua mengapa Hinata _kurang_ menikmati masa remajanya. Alasan itu adalah kepribadian Hinata. Dia terlalu pemalu. Setiap kali Naruto meminta diberi contekan di kelas, wajah Hinata langsung memerah layaknya gadis yang mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari pria yang disukainya.

Ah, mengapa semua menjadi sangat rumit hanya karena Hinata terlalu takut untuk menyampaikan perasaannya pada Naruto? Akan lebih mudah jika Naruto langsung saja menjadikan Hinata sebagai pacarnya. Sedangkan Sakura untuk Sasuke saja. Sederhana, bukan? Kalau kasihan pada Kabuto-senpai, pemuda berkacamata itu bisa kita suruh untuk memilih : Orochimaru-sensei yang suka mencari alasan agar Kabuto-senpai membantunya di laboratorium kimia atau Danzou-jiisan penjual es krim yang suka memberikan es krim gratis—tapi yang paling murah—untuk Kabuto-senpai. Hehehe.

Jangan pergi dulu, ya. Masih ada alasan ketiga. Alasan itu adalah...

"Hinata-chan! Tolong bantu aku melayani pembeli!"

Suara Neji membuat Hinata tersentak. Ugh, jangan lagi... Ke mana sih, Asuma dan Kurenai? Dua orang pegawai ayah Hinata itu belum masuk kerja juga. Padahal seharusnya mereka sudah bekerja sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Jangan-jangan mereka asyik pacaran dan membiarkan Hinata tersiksa karena harus menggantikan sementara tugas mereka. Menyebalkan!

Dengan agak tergesa, Hinata melangkah turun ke lantai bawah tempat tinggalnya, tempat di mana toko milik keluarga Hyuuga berada. Sebelumnya toko itu adalah milik Jiraiya-sama, seorang novelis khusus cerita dewasa yang sangat terkenal. Namun sejak dua tahun lalu, kakek berwajah mesum itu menjual bisnisnya pada keluarga Hyuuga. Sejak saat itu juga, Hinata terpaksa menambahkan satu alasan lagi, mengapa ia tidak bisa menikmati masa remajanya...

"Aku jadi kasir saja," kata Hinata, mengambil alih sementara tugas Kurenai. Neji hanya mengangkat bahu, lalu kembali menjelaskan fungsi sebuah benda pada sepasang pria dan wanita yang menunjukkan minat pada benda tersebut.

Benda yang dijelaskan oleh Neji tersebut bentuknya mirip sekali dengan apel. Tentu saja, 'apel' itu tak bisa dimakan karena benda itu bukan buah sungguhan, melainkan...

"Ini _vibrator_ yang cukup banyak diburu pembeli. Lebih unik daripada yang berbentuk pisang, bukan? Dijamin puas, deh" ucap Neji, berusaha membujuk pasangan tersebut.

Wajah Hinata memerah saat mendengarkan kata-kata Neji. Itu sebabnya Hinata memilih bekerja sebagai kasir, agar ia tak perlu menahan malu saat menjelaskan pada calon pembeli mengenai kegunaan benda-benda yang dijual di toko milik keluarga Hyuuga tersebut, seperti yang sedang dilakukan oleh kakak sepupunya itu.

Malu. Sekali.

Itulah yang Hinata rasakan jika berbicara mengenai alasan ketiga mengapa ia tak merasa nyaman dengan masa remajanya ini. Gara-gara toko yang menjual _sex toys_ ini, Hinata tidak berani mengajak teman-temannya main ke rumahnya. Jangankan mengundang Naruto, untuk mengundang Sakura dan Ino saja Hinata akan berpikir seribu kali dulu.

Lagipula...

"Nona, apakah toko ini menyediakan _mouth gag_ yang seperti ini?" tanya seorang pria muda, membuyarkan lamunan Hinata. Pria bertubuh jangkung dengan rambut berwarna putih dan mencuat itu menunjukkan sebuah gambar _mouth gag ball _di tabletnya, membuat Hinata kembali memerah wajahnya. Betapa tidak, foto yang terpampang di sana adalah foto seorang gadis yang sedang mengenakan _mouth gag ball_ dengan bola berwarna merah mencolok!

"Ne-Neji-nii, tolong bantu kakak ini," pinta Hinata panik.

Neji dengan sigap membantu calon pembeli tersebut. Sementara Hinata hanya menghela napas lega di balik mesin kasir.

Tapi, sampai kapan Hinata akan merasa lega? Sebab, bisnis keluarganya masih berjalan dan mau tak mau, Hinata masih akan terus membantu di toko!

Yeah, masa remaja memang berat. Kalian setuju, bukan?***

* * *

Dengan langkah berat, Iruka menyusuri pedestrian. Ia sebenarnya merasa enggan—dan takut—meneruskan perjalanannya menemui Kakashi. Tapi janji telah terucap dan Iruka tak bisa mengingkarinya.

Kata siapa berpacaran dengan sesama pria itu menyenangkan? Barangkali jika pria yang menjadi pacar tersebut adalah pria berkepribadian 'normal' layaknya Iruka, maka Iruka tak perlu setakut ini. Tapi di sini kita berbicara mengenai Hatake Kakashi!

Ya, terus? Apa istimewanya dia?

Oke, Kakashi memang tampan sekali. Tapi dia... aneh? Juga... sadis!

Setelah dua kali menunjukkan video BDSM pada Iruka yang berhasil membuat Iruka menangis ketakutan, Kakashi malah memunculkan ide gila, "bagaimana kalau kita praktek?"

Iruka menjadi _slave_ demi memuaskan Kakashi? Oh yang benar saja! Itu tidak akan terjadi. Sama halnya dengan Danzou-jiisan membagi-bagikan es krim mahal untuk seluruh siswa SMA Konoha, Iruka tidak akan mempraktekkan apa yang pernah ia lihat bersama Kakashi! Tidak akan... sampai ia merasa lemah menghadapi bujuk rayu—dan paksaan—Kakashi.

Penolakan Iruka hanya berumur dua hari. Pada hari ketiga, Iruka akhirnya menyerah dengan berbagai syarat. Salah satu yang utama adalah : tidak ada BDSM. _No bondage, no discipline _(kecuali di sekolah, tentu saja), _no slave, no master and absolutely, no wild things!_

Tapi, sekali lagi, kita membahas Kakashi. Dia _tidak bisa dipercaya!_ Kakashi, kemungkinan besar akan tetap pada rencananya tanpa mengindahkan syarat-syarat Iruka.

Oleh sebab itu, demi ketidakpercayaan Iruka pada Kakashi itulah, Iruka memutuskan untuk tetap menemui kekasih gila... eh tampannya itu di _Paradise Shoppe_, toko 'khusus' yang menyediakan berbagai macam alat bantu seks. Kakashi berkata akan membeli beberapa barang di situ. Iruka hanya memastikan bahwa Kakashi tidak akan membeli benda-benda 'aneh' dan 'liar'. Mengawal agar Kakashi tetap berpegang pada kesepakatan mereka sebelumnya.

Maka, inilah Umino Iruka. Siswa kelas tiga SMA Konoha. Baru berusia delapan belas tahun tapi sudah nekad mengunjungi sebuah toko 'terlarang' bagi remaja. Maka tak perlu heran jika di ambang pintu masuk, ia sempat terpaku beberapa menit dengan wajah memerah.***

* * *

"Silakan masuk," sapa Neji ramah saat melihat seorang pemuda berkulit cokelat yang termangu di ambang pintu masuk.

Sapaan Neji tak hanya menimbulkan reaksi dari pemuda berkulit cokelat tersebut, tetapi juga pemuda yang sedang dilayani oleh Neji. Pemuda itu tampak gembira saat melihat si kulit cokelat.

"Iruka-chaaan! Ayo, ke sini! Lihat apa yang sedang kupersiapkan untuk malam istimewa kita," seru pemuda tersebut sambil menarik tangan pemuda yang ternyata bernama Iruka tersebut agar masuk ke dalam toko.

_Iruka?_

Giliran Hinata yang bereaksi. Ia menoleh dan melihat sosok yang cukup familiar dengannya. Sosok dengan nama yang tak biasa itu tampak kikuk saat pipinya dicium oleh pemuda berambut putih mencuat itu.

"I-Iruka-senpai?"

Iruka menoleh. Detik berikutnya, wajahnya memucat saat mengenali Hinata sebagai _kohei_-nya di SMA Konoha.

Oh, tidak! Ini bisa menjadi lebih buruk daripada keinginan Kakashi untuk menghabiskan malam berdua dengan Iruka. Seorang _kohei _yang mengetahui rahasia besar Iruka. Ini gawat!***

* * *

Tenanglah, Hinata... Dia tidak akan mengatakan pada siapa pun mengenai _Paradise Shoppe._ Dia 'kan tidak mau jika kabar tentang orientasi seksualnya yang 'menyimpang' itu tersebar di sekolah?

Itulah yang selalu Hinata katakan dalam batinnya. Sejak pertemuan dengan Iruka di _Paradise Shoppe _pada Sabtu sore itu, Hinata berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Iruka tidak akan membuka rahasia Hinata. Iruka akan tutup mulut karena Hinata juga memegang kartu truf-nya : orientasi seksual Iruka. Jadi, selama mereka saling menjaga rahasia, tidak akan ada yang tahu rahasia besar mereka berdua.

Pertemuan Sabtu sore itu berlangsung nyaris tanpa dialog di antara Hinata dan Iruka. Sebab, sesaat setelah melihat wajah Hinata, Iruka bergegas meninggalkan toko. Ia tak mengindahkan panggilan si rambut putih mencuat yang sama bingungnya dengan Neji.

Dan sekarang hari Senin. Saatnya bersekolah. Hinata mungkin akan bertemu dengan Iruka. Tapi, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apakah harus bersikap biasa seolah tak pernah bertemu dengan Iruka—bersama pacar lelakinya—di _Paradise ShoppeI? _Atau mengatakan sesuatu pada Iruka yang intinya meminta agar Iruka menjaga rahasia Hinata? Tapi, pilihan kedua tampaknya tak perlu diambil, kecuali jika Hinata _memang ingin_ berbicara banyak dengan_ senpai—_ya yang pendiam itu.

"Hinata-chan, sudah sampai," tegur Neji setelah menghentikan mobil di dekat gerbang SMA Konoha. Setelah mengantar Hinata, remaja berambut panjang itu kemudian meneruskan perjalanan menuju sekolahnya di Konoha sebelah utara.

"Eh? Baiklah. Terima kasih. Sampai nanti, Neji-nii."

Hinata turun dari mobil dengan langkah berat. Sama sekali tidak bersemangat. Kebingungan mengambil keputusan membuat Hinata seolah kehilangan tenaga.

Dari sebuah arah, sebuah sepeda motor bermesin besar muncul dan menepi di dekat gerbang sekolah, tak jauh dari tempat Hinata berdiri. Sang penumpang yang mengenakan seragam sekolah SMA Konoha, bergegas turun sambil melepaskan helmnya.

Hinata tercekat saat mengenali siapa penumpang motor keren itu.

"I-Iruka-senpai..."

Meskipun nama si penumpang yang disebut oleh Hinata, rupanya yang menyadari keberadaan Hinata justru sang pengendara motor. Ia membuka kaca helmnya, lalu melambai pada Hinata. Masih mengenali Hinata meskipun baru sekali bertemu sebelumnya.

"Hai, Nona!"

Hinata kembali tercekat. Si pengendara itu ternyata pemuda berambut putih mencuat itu! Kekasih Iruka!

Iruka akhirnya menyadari bahwa seseorang yang ia kenal sedang berada tak terlalu jauh darinya. Ia menoleh dan wajahnya kembali memucat seperti saat ia bertemu dengan Hinata di _Paradise Shoppe_ dua hari sebelumnya.

Hinata tak peduli jika ia disebut tak sopan. Apa yang ia inginkan adalah pergi secepatnya, meninggalkan Iruka yang setiap saat bisa membuka kartunya. Maka, Hinata bergegas memasuki gerbang, meninggalkan Iruka dan si rambut putih mencuat.***

"Temanmu itu pemalu, ya," komentar Kakashi setelah melongo melihat tingkah Hinata.

"Tentu saja dia malu setelah ketahuan bekerja di toko mesum itu," sergah Iruka, "makanya dia menghindari kita."

"Oh ya? Sama seperti dirimu, bukan? Kau juga malu saat ketahuan pacaran denganku," sindir Kakashi.

Wajah Iruka memerah. Ia menutupi rasa malunya dengan mendengus, lalu beranjak meninggalkan kekasihnya.

"Tidak ada ciuman untukku?" goda Kakashi terkekeh.

Jawaban Iruka adalah lemparan helm yang nyaris mengenai kepala Kakashi jika saja ia tak sigap menangkap helm tersebut.

"Heh, dasar remaja..." Kakashi menggeleng-gelengkan kepala perlahan. Masa remaja memang tak mudah, Kakashi-san!

Sementara itu, Iruka telah melewati gerbang sekolah, berjalan cepat dengan mata yang liar mencari-cari sosok Hinata di antara para siswa yang berdatangan. Tapi sosok yang dicari tak ada lagi di halaman sekolah mau pun di luar gedung utama sekolah.

Iruka menghembuskan napas keras. Ia dengan sengaja melewati kelasnya, terus berjalan hingga tiba di depan kelas X-3. Kelas Hinata.

Ada yang harus Iruka bicarakan dengan Hinata. Tak bisa ditunda lagi.***

* * *

TBC

A/N:

Untuk Freeya Lawliet (kalau tidak mengganti nama lagi), hadiah 17 Desember. Tenang, ending-nya akan sesuai selera kamu, kok*wink*


	2. Rahasia

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

A/N:

Untuk Freeya Lawliet (kalau tidak mengganti nama lagi), hadiah 17 Desember. Tenang, ending-nya akan sesuai selera kamu, kok*wink*

Fic ini kayanya membengkak jadi 3 chapter. Terima kasih buat teman-teman yang sudah membaca dan terutama, yang sudah mau repot-repot mereview.

* * *

Berduaan dengan seorang laki-laki di sebuah sudut sepi di sekolah? Sungguh, sekalipun Hinata biasa membantu usaha keluarganya di _Paradise Shoppe_, ia belum pernah berduaan saja dengan seorang pria. Neji dan ayah Hinata tentu saja adalah perkecualian. Sebab, mereka adalah keluarga Hinata yang tentu saja tidak bisa disamakan dengan pria di luar lingkar keluarga Hyuuga.

Maka, berduaan dengan seorang _senpai_—laki-laki—seperti Iruka tak ayal membuat detak jantung Hinata tak beraturan. Walaupun sudah bisa menduga-duga maksud Iruka mengajaknya ke belakang sekolah yang sepi, Hinata tetap saja merasa agak cemas.

"Tolong... jangan bocorkan rahasiaku. Aku bisa kena masalah jika orang tuaku dan pihak sekolah sampai tahu soal pacarku," ujar Iruka sekonyong-konyong dengan nada memelas.

Hinata terperangah sesaat. Walaupun ia sudah bisa menduganya, tak pelak Hinata tetap merasa takjub juga. Seorang _senpai_ memohon belas kasihan Hinata, _kohai_ paling pemalu di seluruh sekolah? Wow, seharusnya peristiwa ini didokumentasikan saja!

"I-Iruka-senpai jangan khawatir. S-saya akan tutup mulut kok. Asalkan..."

"Asalkan apa?" tanya Iruka tak sabar sekaligus waswas.

"A-asalkan Iruka-senpai juga merahasiakan soal _Paradise Shoppe_ dari teman-temanku. Aku tidak ingin mereka tahu tentang bisnis keluargaku itu."

Ganti Iruka yang terperangah. Hinata tak tahu apa yang sedang ia pikirkan, tapi Hinata sangat lega saat akhirnya Iruka mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Kita saling menjaga rahasia masing-masing. Setuju?"

Hinata menyambut uluran tangan Iruka sebagai bagian dari kesepakatan mereka. Gadis itu sempat terkesima melihat keramahan dan kehangatan senyuman Iruka. Tak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin seseorang yang tampak sangat baik seperti Iruka bisa menjadi seorang homoseksual? Bukankah kaum itu—setahu Hinata—adalah kaum yang hanya mengumbar kesenangan di ranjang?

Tapi, Hinata buru-buru meralat dalam hati, kepribadian seseorang tidak ada hubungannya dengan orientasi seksualnya. Dia mau pacaran dengan sesama laki-laki, itu urusan dia. Aku...

"M-mengapa Iruka-senpai bisa pacaran dengan laki-laki itu?"

Sumpah, Hinata sendiri terkejut mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulutnya itu. Sungguh tak sopan menanyakan urusan pribadi seseorang. Apalagi masalah sensitif seperti ini. Hinata hanya berharap Iruka tak marah atas pertanyaannya itu.

Namun Iruka tak tampak terkejut atau marah. Siswa yang dikenal pendiam itu hanya tertegun sesaat sebelum menjawab dengan ramah.

"Terjadi begitu saja... Kami bertetangga sejak kecil dan menjadi dekat. Lalu... setelah keluarganya pindah ke selatan Konoha tiga tahun yang lalu, tiba-tiba saja dia bilang suka padaku. Kau sudah tahu apa terjadi selanjutnya."

"A-apa pacar Iruka-senpai sudah melakukan 'itu' terhadap Iruka-senpai? Soalnya pacar Iruka-senpai waktu itu membeli..." Hinata tak sanggup lagi melanjutkan.

Sumpah! Hinata ingin menampar bibirnya sendiri karena tak bisa menahan diri untuk menggali informasi mengenai Iruka. Walaupun terdengar 'wajar' untuk mengetahui perihal seorang homoseksual seperti Iruka, namun pertanyaan mengenai hal paling pribadi seperti itu sampai kapanpun tidak akan terdengar sopan.

"Aku tidak..." Iruka juga tak sanggup melanjutkan. Wajahnya memerah. Jelas sekali bahwa ia jengah. Hinata mulai cemas jika Iruka marah padanya.

Namun bunyi bel tanda masuk ke kelas menyelamatkan Iruka dari keharusan menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Hinata kembali ke kelasnya dengan perasaan yang berbeda dengan perasaannya saat bertemu dengan Iruka di dekat gerbang sekolah. Ada perasaan lega pula yang menyelinap di hatinya. Sejauh ini, rahasianya—dan rahasia Iruka—aman. Namun, di sisi lain, Hinata justru mulai terganggu dengan pertanyaan yang belum terjawab.

Sudahkah pacar Iruka-senpai melakukan 'itu' pada Iruka-senpai? Dengan barang-barang yang tempo hari dibeli oleh pacar Iruka-senpai, _seharusnya_ telah terjadi 'itu' di antara Iruka-senpai dan pacarnya. Iruka-senpai barangkali merasa sangat menderita saat dipaksa mengenakan benda-benda itu dan merasa malu mengakuinya. Ya, itu bisa saja terjadi, bukan? Atau, jangan-jangan...

Hinata menutup kupingnya sendiri. Berusaha menghentikan laju pikiran-pikiran aneh yang berkeliaran di benaknya. Dia tidak boleh berpikiran yang aneh-aneh. Tidak boleh!***

* * *

Iruka tak mengira bahwa Hinata justru balik memintanya menjaga rahasia. Bukankah toko _sex toys_ adalah bisnis yang lumrah dewasa ini?

"Lumrah?" Kakashi tergelak, "sekali lihat aku langsung tahu bahwa dia adalah anak yang pemalu. Apa yang lumrah jika kau terlalu malu bahkan untuk sekadar berbicara?"

"Iya, tapi aku hanya tidak habis pikir... Apa yang salah dengan bisnis itu? Bukankah bisnis itu tidak sama dengan prostitusi? Jadi, apa salahnya?" Iruka bertanya bertubi-tubi seolah Kakashi dapat menjawabnya. Ia memandang ke salah satu titik di kamar Kakashi, seolah ia dapat menemukan jawaban di sana.

Kakashi memeluk pinggang Iruka dari belakang lalu mengendus-endus leher kekasihnya. Iruka menepisnya dan menatap tajam pada Kakashi. Memperingatkan bahwa pacarnya yang sedang berhasrat itu agar segera menghentikan perbuatannya. Kakashi tersenyum dan menarik tangannya.

Tiba-tiba Iruka teringat sesuatu. Ia harus menanyakannya.

"Sebentar, Kakashi-san. Waktu itu kau membeli apa saja di toko _sex toys_ itu?"

Kakashi menanggapi pertanyaan Iruka dengan menarik tangan kekasih remajanya agar ikut rebah di sisinya. Iruka berusaha menepis, namun Kakashi lebih cepat dan lebih kuat menarik Iruka. Memaksa remaja yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya itu agar rebah di ranjang kamar Kakashi.

"Kakashi-san!" sergah Iruka kesal. Ia berusaha bangun namun Kakashi dengan cepat menindih tubuhnya hingga tak mampu bergerak.

"Ayolah... sebelumnya kau sudah setuju, 'kan? Aku harus menunggu berapa lama lagi?" bujuk Kakashi lalu menciumi wajah Iruka.

"Kakashi!" bentak Iruka, mulai marah. Ia meronta, mencoba melawan. Namun kekuatannya tak mampu mematahkan dominasi Kakashi.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Iruka sudah duduk tak berdaya di ranjang. Kedua tangannya ditarik ke belakang lalu disatukan dengan kakinya. Posisi Iruka itu dikunci dengan menggunakan tali yang terbuat dari kulit—yang entah apa namanya itu—yang mengikat masing-masing pergelangan tangan dan kaki remaja itu. Mulut Iruka juga dibungkam dengan _mouth gag ball _sehingga tak dapat berteriak meminta tolong.

Sudah jelas, Iruka tersiksa karena dipaksa berada dalam posisi seperti itu. Ia melotot, semakin marah saja karena ulah Kakashi.

Bukannya ciut nyalinya, Kakashi malah duduk di sisi Iruka, lalu merangkul dan menggigit telinga Iruka. Tangannya yang masih bebas memotret pose mereka berdua dengan menggunakan kamera _handphone._ Iruka bukan main terkejutnya melihat ulah Kakashi.

"Nah, kita sudah mengabadikan momen ini. Hanya kita berdua yang tahu," bisik Kakashi di telinga Iruka, "kecuali jika kau ingin membaginya dengan keluargamu..."

Iruka melotot lagi. Tapi kali ini wajahnya memucat. Ia tahu, Kakashi sedang mengancamnya.

"Nah," lanjut Kakashi ceria seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, "sekarang, bisa kita mulai?"

Iruka melotot sekali lagi. Tidak! Ia tak ingin melakukannya! Apalagi dengan cara seperti ini!

Iruka berusaha meronta, melepaskan diri dari Kakashi. Namun Kakashi dengan sigap menghentikannya.

"Ingat, Iruka-chan. Satu gerakan konyol darimu, maka foto itu akan terkirim ke _handphone_ orang tuamu," kata Kakashi, masih dengan nada ramah dan ceria. Namun tentu saja, ancamannya tak main-main.

Iruka urung melawan. Ia hanya memandang Kakashi dengan memelas. Memohon agar Kakashi menutupi rahasia mereka berdua.

"Jadi, kau akan menuruti kata-kataku, 'kan? Bukankah kau sendiri yang setuju untuk melakukan ini?" tanya Kakashi sambil melepaskan dasi seragam sekolah Iruka lalu menggunakannya untuk menutup mata Iruka.

Iruka memang setuju setelah membiarkan Kakashi menunggu selama dua tahun sejak Kakashi pertama kali ingin menyatukan tubuh dengan Iruka. Tapi pada saat ia nyaris menyeberangi jembatan menuju 'dunia orang dewasa', Iruka malah menjadi ragu... dan takut. Benarkah untuk menjadi dewasa, ia harus melalui 'jembatan' itu?

Iruka belum sempat mengangguk tanda patuh pada Kakashi saat pintu kamar Kakashi digedor dari luar. Suara seorang pria terdengar berseru pada Kakashi.

"Woi, bantu aku dulu! Aku belum mengerjakan tugas dari Minato-sensei!"

Benar-benar tak sopan. Tapi, tentu saja perbuatannya masih jauh lebih sopan daripada perbuatan Kakashi terhadap Iruka saat ini. Iruka berdoa dalam hati, semoga pria tak tahu sopan santun itu menjadi penyelamatnya. Semoga.***

* * *

Hinata menghembuskan napas berat. Walaupun saat ini ia sedang berada di kamarnya di lantai dua gedung _Paradise Shoppe_, tak ayal pikirannya masih berada di lantai satu. Tentu saja bukan karena ia mencemaskan keadaan toko yang kini sedang dijaga oleh Hiashi ayahnya, Asuma dan Kurenai, melainkan karena memikirkan nasib Iruka.

Bagaimanapun, Hinata ikut merasa bersalah jika pacar Iruka sampai menggunakan alat-alat yang ia beli di _Paradise Shoppe_ tempo hari pada Iruka. Sebab, bagaimanapun, Hinata mengenal Iruka. Jika Iruka sampai menderita, Hinata akan sulit memaafkan dirinya.

Neji melintas di depan kamar Hinata yang pintunya sedikit terbuka. Hinata bergegas menghampirinya dan menceritakan kegundahan hatinya perihal nasib Iruka di tangan pacarnya. Neji tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Itu bukan urusan kita, Hinata-chan. Kita punya izin menjual dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Masalah siapa yang menggunakan terhadap siapa, kita tidak perlu tahu."

"T-tapi ini menyangkut Iruka-senpai..."

"Masih banyak Iruka-Iruka lain di luar sana yang memakai _toy sex _yang dibeli dari toko kita dan sejauh ini tak ada masalah. Malah," Neji merendahkan nada bicaranya, "mungkin saja mereka berterima kasih karena merasa puas dengan alat-alat yang dibeli dari toko kita."

Wajah Hinata memerah. Ia merasa, berbicara pada Neji tak ada gunanya. Neji sama saja dengan ayah Hinata, tak peduli pada dampak penjualan _toy sex_ di toko mereka.

_Ugh, maafkan aku, Iruka-senpai!***_

* * *

Saat pintu kamar Kakashi terbuka, Obito tertegun sejenak. Ia melihat pemandangan yang tak biasa. Seorang remaja—yang Obito ketahui sebagai kekasih Kakashi—terbelenggu tak berdaya di ranjang Kakashi. Kemejanya sudah dilucuti, memperlihatkan dadanya yang tergolong bidang untuk ukuran remaja seusianya. Obito mengerutkan kening saat melihat ikat pinggang dan kancing celana remaja itu sudah dilepaskan. Kakashi pasti sudah menurunkan celana anak malang itu jika Obito tak datang mengganggu kesenangannya.

"Nah, ini. Silakan edit sesukamu lalu biarkan aku bersenang-senang dengan pacarku," ujar Kakashi sambil menyerahkan _flash disk_ Obito kembali pada pemiliknya.

Jika bukan karena ingin segera menikmati tubuh kekasihnya, Kakashi pasti tak akan membiarkan Obito mencontek tugas yang telah susah payah ia kerjakan. Obito tahu pasti bahwa Kakashi sangat mencintai remaja berkuncir—yang Obito tak pernah ingat namanya—itu dan ingin menyempurnakan hubungan mereka. Tapi, Obito juga tak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja...

"Kau akan menikmati tubuh anak itu sendirian? Sekarang juga?" tanya Obito tanpa basa-basi.

Pertanyaan itu membuat kekasih Kakashi bereaksi. Ia pasti tidak rela dijadikan mainan oleh dua orang pria sekaligus.

"Tentu saja. Nah, sekarang, pergilah," jawab Kakashi, mengusir.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan tugasku? Kau 'kan harus mengajariku karena aku tidak mau tampak bodoh saat presentasi besok di kelas Minato-sensei."

Kali ini kekasih Kakashi tak bereaksi. Walaupun mata remaja itu ditutup, Obito tahu bahwa ia menyimak kalimat Obito. Menunggu.

"Itu urusanmu sendiri. Aku..."

"Ayolah, Kakashi bod... eh maksudku sahabatku, bantu aku. Kau satu-satunya harapanku," mohon Obito, "aku tahu kalian hendak bersenang-senang. Tapi, tolong ditunda dulu. Aku janji, ini terakhir kalinya aku merepotkanmu, Kakashi."

Kekasih Kakashi kali ini bereaksi lebih hebat. Rupanya ia merasa telah mendapatkan seseorang yang bisa membantunya keluar dari penyekapan ini sehingga tanpa ragu ia bergerak. Dengan susah payah beringsut, berusaha meninggalkan ranjang Kakashi seolah-olah ia dapat melarikan diri dalam posisi tubuh terlipat seperti itu. Tentu saja ia terjatuh dari ranjang dan tubuhnya membentur lantai. Bisa terdengar teriakan kesakitan dari mulut remaja itu sekalipun disumbat dengan bola kecil berwarna merah menyala.

"Astaga, Iruka!" sergah Kakashi sambil menghampiri kekasihnya. Dengan panik, ia menanggalkan seluruh alat yang digunakan untuk memasung kemerdekaan kekasihnya, kemudian memeriksa keadaan remaja bercodet melintang itu. Kakashi tampak lega saat menemukan bahwa kekasihnya baik-baik saja.

Obito menyaksikan tingkah sejoli itu sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Setidaknya, ia sudah berhasil mencegah Kakashi untuk menyatukan tubuhnya dengan tubuh remaja itu. Masih ada kesempatan _lagi_, bukan?***

* * *

Setelah menghadiahkan satu pukulan untuk wajah tampan Kakashi dan satu lagi tendangan untuk sepeda motor Kakashi, Iruka meninggalkan kediaman Hatake dengan wajah merah karena marah. Ia berterima kasih pada Obito yang sudah 'menyelamatkan' dirinya, namun tetap curiga pada pemuda itu. Bagaimanapun, orang yang bertanya 'kau akan menikmati tubuh anak itu sendirian?' mengindikasikan bahwa ia juga sebenarnya tertarik untuk ikut 'bermain'.

Namun, Iruka tak hanya marah pada Kakashi. Ia juga kesal pada pihak yang menjadi 'fasilitator' peristiwa yang menimpa dirinya, yakni _Paradise Shoppe._ Kenapa juga toko itu menjual alat-alat yang akan digunakan terhadap remaja seperti Iruka? Oke, Iruka sudah cukup umur untuk melakukan hubungan intim. Tapi, dia tetaplah seorang anak SMA biasa.

Iruka hanya anak SMA biasa yang... menjadi gay pada usia lima belas tahun. Oke, di mana letak ke-'biasa'-an itu? Berpacaran dengan sesama laki-laki yang lebih tua tiga tahun jelas bukanlah hal yang jamak di kalangan remaja. Dan Iruka masih menganggap dirinya tak layak diperlakukan sebagai seorang (calon) pelaku seks pra nikah yang menyimpang dari kebiasaan? Tunggu dulu, Iruka.

Tetapi Iruka tak mau menunggu. Ia melangkah pasti menuju _Paradise Shoppe_. Ia belum tahu, apa yang akan ia lakukan di sesampainya di toko itu. Tapi, satu hal, ia harus menemui orang yang bertanggung jawab atas penjualan alat-alat yang digunakan terhadap Iruka oleh Kakashi. Barangkali pemiliknya? Atau karyawannya saja? Atau, gadis itu...? Hinata. Itu 'kan usaha keluarganya, jadi dia harus ikut bertanggung jawab!

Iruka tiba di depan _Paradise Shoppe_ nyaris tanpa ia sadari. Saat itu waktu menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam namun toko sedang ramai-ramainya. Seorang wanita berparas cantik jelita bertugas di meja kasir. Sedangkan dua orang pria tampak sibuk melayani keinginan para pembeli. Pria pertama berusia lebih tua dan tampaknya adalah bos di toko tersebut. Sedangkan pria yang lebih muda tak berhenti merokok. Cuek sekali.

Mana Hinata? Bukankah dia bekerja di sini?

Iruka mencari-cari sosok Hinata. Mendadak lupa pada tujuannya yang hendak menuntut pertanggungjawaban _Paradise Shoppe_ yang telah menjual alat-alat yang telah membuat Iruka menderita. Ketidakhadiran Hinata di toko tersebut rupanya menjadi pengalih perhatian yang ampuh bagi niat konyol Iruka sebelumnya. Benar-benar remaja yang aneh.

Iruka hendak melangkah masuk ke dalam toko. Ia harus menemui Hinata untuk... apa itu tadi, meminta pertanggungjawaban? Ah, bukan... Apa, ya? Ah, pokoknya, setelah bertemu dengan Hinata, segalanya akan terjawab. Iruka hanya perlu masuk dan menanyakan perihal Hinata pada mereka yang bertugas di dalam toko.

"Mau apa di toko itu, Nak?" tanya seseorang dari belakang Iruka, "apa kau sudah cukup umur untuk mengunjunginya?"

Iruka menoleh dan melihat seorang polisi berseragam yang sedang menatap tajam padanya. Sosoknya yang tinggi besar dengan luka-luka goresan di wajahnya tampak menyeramkan. Di dada polisi itu tersemat nama Morino Ibiki.

Iruka tak dapat menjawab. Lidahnya mendadak kelu. Iruka masih membisu bahkan pada saat ia dimasukkan ke dalam mobil patroli Ibiki untuk dibawa ke kantor polisi. Ia bingung, bagaimana harus menjelaskan pada orang-orang dewasa bahwa tujuannya ke _Paradise Shoppe _bukanlah demi memburu kesenangan, namun demi...

Iruka merutuk dalam hati. Kesal karena tak dapat menjelaskan apa-apa saat ditangkap oleh Ibiki. Menyebalkan.***

TBC


	3. Perubahan

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya cuman minjem karakter2nya tanpa mengambil keuntungan apa2 kecuali untuk membuat saya dan yang baca fic ini ngerasa senang ;D

A/N :

Untuk Freeya Lawliet. Happy Our 1st Anniversary, Dear! Maaf telat*pundung*

* * *

Iruka mengembalikan helm dengan kasar. Terdengar satu 'ugh' dari mulut Kakashi yang dadanya terkena helm. Namun hanya sebatas itu. Kakashi tak berani mengeluh lagi saat Iruka melotot padanya.

"Jangan marah, Sayang. Orang tuamu yang memintaku agar mengantar dan menjemputmu, supaya kau tidak..." rayu Kakashi berusaha melunakkan hati Iruka.

"Terlibat masalah lagi karena ada kau yang mengawasiku. Begitu, 'kan?" potong Iruka kesal dan geram, "oh, andai mereka tahu, kaulah penyebab semua ini. Kau!"

"Aku?" Kakashi menaikkan satu alisnya, "kau yang berada di toko itu. Bukan aku! Kau yang dijemput oleh orang tuamu di kantor polisi, bukan aku. Lagipula, untuk apa kau berada di toko itu? Kau mau membeli _sex toy_ tambahan agar permainan kita nanti menjadi lebih menyenangkan?"

Iruka merapatkan mulut. Ia berbalik, tak mau lagi berurusan dengan Kakashi. Sekolah masih berjarak sekitar dua ratus meter dari tempat Iruka meminta dirinya diturunkan dari sepeda motor Kakashi. Iruka harus bergegas jika tak ingin terlambat.

"Ah, aku tahu," Kakashi sekonyong-konyong bersuara, "alasanmu mendatangi toko _sex toy_ itu adalah untuk menemui gadis itu, 'kan? Kulihat kau sangat memikirkan perasaannya."

Iruka berhenti melangkah. Dengan agak bergetar, ia menoleh pada Kakashi. Seluruh perasaannya saat itu juga, terlukis jelas di wajahnya.

Kakashi tersentak melihat raut wajah Iruka. Gawat!***

* * *

Kelas belum dimulai, tapi siswa-siswi SMA Konoha sudah menemukan bahan perbincangan yang lebih menarik daripada olok-olok soal gaya kemayu Orochimaru-sensei atau tingkah laku dua bersaudara paling populer, Uchiha Itachi dan Sasuke. Yang lebih menarik lagi, sosok yang menjadi topik tersebut adalah siswa yang belum menampakkan batang hidungnya di sekolah dan memang selama ini nyaris tak dikenal oleh kalangan elit sekolah : Umino Iruka.

Hinata—seperti biasa—hanya mengamati dari kejauhan keriuhan yang acap terjadi di sekolah. Pada awalnya—hanya sekadar menduga—Hinata mengira bahwa kehebohan itu disebabkan oleh terkuaknya orientasi seksual Iruka yang 'menyimpang'. Hinata ikut prihatin mendengarnya dan berniat untuk menyampaikan simpatinya pada Iruka pada saat ia bertemu dengan sang _senpai._

Namun rasa simpati itu segera sirna pada saat Hinata mendengar pembicaraan Sakura dan Ino di depan kelas mereka. Efeknya membuat wajah Hinata memucat dan keringat dingin pun mengucur dari kening gadis yang lebih sering tersipu malu daripada menatap wajah lawan bicaranya tersebut.

"Kata Anko-senpai dari kelas XII-2, semalam sepupunya yang polisi menangkap seorang anak SMA Konoha yang mencoba masuk ke dalam toko khusus orang dewasa," ujar Sakura.

"Aku juga sudah mendengarnya. Anak yang ditangkap itu 'kan Iruka-senpai dari kelas XII-4. Dia anak yang punya bekas luka melintang di hidungnya itu 'kan?" balas Ino.

"Ya. Kupikir dia pendiam, kelihatannya juga baik dan ramah. Ternyata dia nakal juga, ya."

"Iya. Tapi aku jadi penasaran, toko apa sih yang hendak Iruka-senpai masuki sampai-sampai orang tuanya harus menjemput dia di kantor polisi?"

"Kenapa? Kau juga ingin ke sana?" tanya Sakura penuh selidik.

"T-tidak. Aku hanya ingin tahu nama tokonya saja, kok."

"Apa ya, nama tokonya," Sakura berusaha mengingat-ingat, "_Pa-Paradise Shoppe. _Toko Surga. Ya, itu dia namanya!"

Cukup. Hinata tak perlu mendengar kelanjutan dari pembicaraan tersebut. Alih-alih meneruskan perjalanan ke kelas, Hinata berbalik arah menuju toilet. Pada pagi hari toilet memang biasanya sepi, tempat yang baik bagi Hinata untuk menenangkan diri setelah mendengar kabar yang sangat sangat mengejutkan tersebut.

Hinata menatap bayangan dirinya di sebuah cermin. Wajahnya sangat pucat, semakin kontras dengan warna rambutnya. Ia yakin bahwa bunyi detak jantungnya menggema di seluruh penjuru toilet. Bahkan bunyi tetesan air dari keran yang tak tertutup rapat mampu membuat hatinya ngilu.

_Paradise Shoppe_ telah disebut-sebut di sekolah. Hanya masalah waktu hingga teman-teman Hinata mulai menghubungkannya dengan nama keluarga Hyuuga. Hinata hanya dapat berharap, ia masih diberi waktu lebih lama sebelum hubungan antara _Paradise Shoppe _dan dirinya terkuak.

Barangkali... Hinata bisa meminta tambahan waktu tersebut dari Iruka.***

* * *

Selama hampir dua belas tahun menuntut ilmu di sekolah umum, Iruka belum pernah menjadi pusat perhatian. Ia sudah siap dengan kemungkinan yang ia anggap paling buruk—mendapatkan sanksi dari pihak sekolah—setelah mendapatkan pemotongan uang saku dari kedua orang tuanya diikuti dengan berbagai hukuman lainnya. Namun Iruka tak pernah mempersiapkan diri menghadapi ganjaran berikutnya : menjadi selebritas sekolah.

Maka, pada saat ia memasuki gerbang sekolah, ia sudah disambut bak pahlawan oleh sejumlah siswa yang mendadak menjadi penggemarnya. Naruto dan Kiba bahkan berebut untuk membawakan tas Iruka, cara aneh mereka untuk menyatakan kekagumannya atas diri Iruka. Semuanya bermuara dari satu kejadian yang pada awalnya tampak sangat memalukan : tertangkap basah hendak memasuki sebuah toko _sex toy._ Di mata para siswa, Iruka adalah sosok keren yang berani berbuat lebih jauh daripada sekadar berfantasi dengan gambar dan video panas di internet. Sungguh ajaib.

Ada yang mengagumi, namun ada pula yang tak suka. Sebagian siswi memandang aksi Iruka semalam dengan sinis. Hilang sudah gambaran Iruka sebagai siswa yang baik hati dan ramah. Bagi mereka, Iruka tak ubahnya anak nakal di sekolah yang suka bersenang-senang dengan cara yang tak lazim bagi remaja seperti mereka. Maka, tak perlu heran jika Iruka kini dipandang dengan dingin oleh siswi-siswi tersebut.

Namun, selain mereka yang tak menyukai, ternyata ada pula siswi yang mendadak menjadi penggemar Iruka. Karin bahkan berhenti—mungkin untuk sementara—mendekati Sasuke demi berbicara dengan Iruka-senpai yang bahkan baru kali ini ia dengar namanya. Saat itu Iruka baru saja keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah dan Karin mencegatnya sambil menyodorkan minuman dan seulas senyuman yang—dibuat sangat—simpatik.

Iruka sebenarnya terburu-buru hendak ke kelas Hinata. Namun ia juga tak enak hati menolak keramahan Karin. Maka, ia pun membalas senyuman Karin dan menunggu kesempatan untuk meninggalkan siswi itu dengan santun.***

* * *

Keriuhan yang ditimbulkan oleh banyaknya siswa di selasar sekolah pada saat istirahat membantu Hinata menyembunyikan diri dari pandangan Iruka. Alih-alih mendekati Iruka, ia memilih menunggu—sambil mengamati—di sebuah sudut.

Karin tampak menyentuh lengan Iruka dengan satu gerak halus yang tampaknya tak disadari oleh Iruka namun terlihat jelas oleh mata Hinata. Hinata agak terhenyak melihatnya. Wajahnya agak memerah, namun Hinata berusaha meyakinkan dirinya agar tak terganggu oleh tindakan Karin yang sedikit agresif tersebut.

Barulah setelah Iruka meninggalkan Karin, Hinata bergerak mengikuti sang _senpai._ Niatnya adalah mengajak bicara Iruka di tempat sepi agar tak ada yang tahu. Hinata menyesal mengapa ia tak pernah menanyakan nomor _handphone_ Iruka sebelumnya, agar ia tak perlu repot-repot mencari kesempatan berbicara dengan Iruka seperti ini.

Hinata tersentak saat menyadari bahwa Iruka sebenarnya berjalan menuju ke kelasnya. Wajahnya kembali memucat. Saat Iruka sudah berada di depan kelas Hinata dan tampak berbicara pada Shino yang baru saja keluar kelas, untuk sesaat Hinata merasa kakinya mendadak tertancap kuat di lantai. Tak dapat bergerak sama sekali padahal Hinata ingin sekali segera kabur agar tak terlihat oleh Shino dan—tentu saja—Iruka. Panik.

Saat kakinya mulai dapat digerakkan dan hendak beranjak meninggalkan selasar, Hinata mendengar Shino berkata, "itu dia Hinata."

Iruka menoleh dengan lengkungan senyuman ramah miliknya. Ia mengangkat tangan, hendak menyapa Hinata, tapi tidak jadi. Yang terdengar hanya kecemasannya bertanya, "Hinata-san! Kau tak apa-apa?"

Tak apa-apa? Hinata tak dapat menjawabnya. Bukan karena ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan, melainkan karena memang tak bisa. Sebab, secara drastis, wajahnya memerah saat melihat wajah Iruka. Sangat merah, mungkin lebih merah daripada saat berpapasan dengan Naruto. Terlalu merah dan mulai hangat, hingga akhirnya menjadi panas, mencapai titik didih dan mulai meletup.

Pufff!

Hinata akhirnya tak sadarkan tepat di depan Iruka. Suhu tubuhnya terlalu tinggi untuk dapat ia tahan. Sangat, sangat panas.***

* * *

Kakashi melempar _handphone_-nya ke tempat tidur. Berikutnya, giliran dirinya yang melemparkan tubuhnya sendiri ke ranjang, menimpa _handphone-_nya sendiri.

Brengsek, maki Kakashi dalam hati. Ia baru saja menelepon Iruka di sekolah untuk meminta maaf dan tentu saja, berbaikan dengan si kuncir itu. Setelah tadi pagi—lagi-lagi—Iruka menghadiahkan satu pukulan di pipinya, Kakashi mau tak mau harus membujuk Iruka agar kekasihnya itu memahami bahwa Kakashi sangat mencintai dirinya. Kakashi tak ingin posisinya digantikan oleh orang lain, termasuk oleh seorang gadis yang bahkan untuk berbicara saja sulit.

Namun saat menelepon Iruka, yang Kakashi dengar hanya suara panik Iruka yang mencemaskan keadaan Hinata. Tanpa berbasa-basi, Iruka menutup telepon karena harus membawa Hinata ke ruang kesehatan sekolah. Semudah itu.

Sejak kapan anak pemalu itu menjadi lebih penting daripada aku, pikir Kakashi dengan mata menerawang memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Sedikit marah, namun ia juga tahu bahwa amarah tak akan berguna untuk mengobati kegundahannya.

Sekarang Kakashi mulai menyesali keputusannya membeli _sex toy _dari toko milik keluarga Hinata tersebut. Memang, Iruka dan Hinata adalah _senpai _dan _kohai_ di sekolah yang sama dan kemungkinan mereka hanya saling mengenal sebatas hubungan sebagai sesama pelajar. Namun, tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa pertemuan di _Paradise Shoppe _ telah membawa hubungan Iruka dan Hinata ke tingkat lebih lanjut. Tingkat yang—di mata Kakashi—mulai mengkhawatirkan.

Kakashi duduk, lalu menoleh pada meja kecil di sisi ranjang. Di atasnya terdapat sebotol _chardonnay_ yang rencananya hendak ia nikmati bersama Iruka. Tentu saja jika Kakashi berhasil membujuk Iruka agar mau mengunjungi kamarnya lagi. Setelah kegagalannya membawa Iruka pada kenikmatan praktek BDSM, Kakashi memutuskan untuk mengganti strategi. Membuat Iruka nyaman dengan _white wine_ mungkin akan berhasil membuat Iruka mau menyatukan tubuh dengan Kakashi.

Namun setelah pembicaraan dengan Iruka via telepon tersebut, Kakashi mulai merasa bahwa investasi membeli _chardonnay_ mungkin akan sama sia-sianya dengan membeli sejumlah _sex toy_ sebelumnya. Iruka—kelihatannya—akan menolak apapun yang Kakashi lakukan untuk membawa hubungan mereka ke arah yang lebih jauh. Jika dulu Iruka menolak karena takut, kini Kakashi mulai merasa bahwa Iruka akan menolak lagi… dengan alasan yang berbeda.

Kakashi membuka botol _chardonnay –_nya, lalu menenggak isinya langsung dari botol. Mirip cara pemabuk menikmati wiski atau bir. Sama sekali tak berseni.

Namun Kakashi tak peduli lagi. Saat tubuhnya mulai terpengaruh dahsyatnya kenikmatan _white wine_, Kakashi mulai merasa tak nyaman minum-minum sendirian. Ia memungut _handphone_-nya, lalu menghubungi seseorang yang kiranya dapat menjadi temannya dalam menikmati minuman yang sedianya untuk Iruka tersebut.

"Heh, aku juga bisa berbuat sama sepertimu, Iruka-kun," gumam Kakashi dengan nada mengejek yang lebih mirip suara orang yang meracau. Bertekad membuktikan bahwa ia tak perlu menunggu Iruka untuk bersenang-senang.***

* * *

Kalau kau menjadi seorang selebritas, maka apapun dan siapapun yang berada di dekatmu akan ikut menjadi bahan yang diperhatikan oleh orang-orang di sekitarmu. Semacam hukum alam yang berlaku bagi siapa saja, tak terkecuali bagi remaja delapan belas tahun yang sebelumnya dikenal biasa saja. Hal itulah yang kini mulai disadari oleh Iruka. Popularitasnya yang meroket hanya karena insiden memalukan ternyata berimbas pada Hinata.

Saat Hinata mulai kehilangan kesadarannya, Iruka dengan sigap menahan tubuh gadis itu agar tak menyentuh lantai. Bak roman picisan, tentu saja hal yang dapat Iruka lakukan adalah menahan tubuh Hinata di… pinggangnya. Iruka—yang sedang panik dan cemas—tentu saja tak memerhatikan lagi bagian tubuh Hinata yang mana yang ia sentuh, yang penting ia dapat mencegah agar tubuh Hinata tak terjerembab menghantam lantai.

Masalahnya, saat kejadian, ada puluhan pasang mata yang menyaksikan insiden tersebut. Kini, Iruka sedang menghadapi konsekuensinya. Ia mulai dihubung-hubungkan dengan Hinata, gadis yang semalam bahkan hendak ia damprat.

"Hinata pingsan saat kau mencarinya di kelasnya. Menarik," bisik Kabuto pada Iruka pada saat Tsunade-sensei sedang mengajar.

"Aku ada urusan dengannya. Tidak masalah, 'kan?" balas Iruka, ikut berbisik, "aku tidak tahu kenapa dia tiba-tiba pingsan. Mungkin saja dia memang sedang sakit."

"Katanya kemarin kau juga mencari dia di kelasnya. Apa kejadian itu juga kebetulan saja?" timpal Mizuki, ikut menyelidiki Iruka.

"Oh ya, katanya kalian juga berbicara di tempat yang sepi. Berdua saja. Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Kabuto, merasa mendapat kawan untuk menyelidiki Iruka.

Kalian menyebalkan, maki Iruka dalam hati. Hanya memaki dalam hati. Sebab, tidak mungkin ia menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut, bukan? Namun, Iruka juga harus mencari cara agar dirinya dapat terbebas dari interogasi teman-temannya.

Dengan sengaja Iruka menjatuhkan kamus biologi yang tebal hingga menimbulkan bunyi berdebam di lantai. Perhatian seisi kelas, termasuk Tsunade-sensei, akhirnya tertuju pada Iruka. Dengan tenang, Iruka memungut kamus biologi tersebut, sementara Kabuto dan Mizuki secara perlahan menegakkan tubuh mereka pada sandaran kursi. Berusaha agar Tsunade-sensei tak menyadari bahwa mereka baru saja mengobrol pada saat kelas masih berlangsung. Pertanyaan berikutnya yang hendak mereka ajukan pada Iruka tampaknya menguap begitu saja.

Iruka tersenyum tipis saat Tsunade-sensei kembali mengajar. Ia aman sekarang. Untuk sementara.***

* * *

Kakashi mengerjap-ngerjapkan sepasang mata sayunya. Sudah berapa lama ia tertidur setelah menenggak _chardonnay_ buatan Amerika yang lebih enak daripada buatan Perancis itu? Ia mengangkat kepalanya. Sedikit berat, tapi Kakashi masih bisa menahannya.

Kakashi berdiri dengan terhuyung. Ia hendak ke toilet, namun kesulitan melihat dengan jelas karena minimnya pencahayaan di sana. Menekan saklar lampu hanya akan membuat Kakashi berjalan menjauhi toilet, sehingga ia memilih untuk menyibak tirai tebal yang menutupi jendela kamarnya yang lebar.

Terdengar bunyi tirai yang disingkap, bersamaan dengan masuknya cahaya matahari melalui jendela. Kakashi memicingkan mata karena silau. Ia kini sadar, ia telah kehilangan kesadaran sepanjang siang hingga malam hari kemarin. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi. Iruka pasti sudah berangkat ke sekolah sendirian.

Kakashi meringis saat mengingat Iruka. Ia yakin bahwa ia pasti sangat mencintai remaja _culun_ itu sampai-sampai orang pertama yang Kakashi ingat pada pagi hari adalah Iruka. Sayangnya, Iruka tampaknya tak memiliki perasaan yang sama kuatnya dengan perasaan Kakashi. Menyedihkan.

Kakashi menjauh dari jendela, meneruskan perjalanannya untuk memenuhi panggilan alam. Namun, lagi-lagi ia terusik karena mendengar suara parau yang berkata dengan malas, "tutup tirainya, dong. Aku masih ngantuk nih."

Sumpah, Kakashi—yang masih setengah sadar—hampir saja menutup kembali tirainya. Namun, ia juga mulai menyadari bahwa pemilik suara serak itu juga bukanlah orang yang berhak menyuruh Kakashi untuk membiarkannya tidur. Maka, Kakashi menoleh ke asal suara dan menemukan sesosok pria sedang berbaring di ranjang. Ranjang yang sama dengan yang ditempati oleh Kakashi sebelumnya. Namun yang membuat Kakashi melotot adalah, sang pemilik suara serak khas orang yang baru bangun tidur itu sedang berbaring dengan damainya, tanpa mengenakan pakaian sama sekali!

"Hei! Mengapa kau tidur telanjang kamarku?!" teriak Kakashi, marah.

Orang yang disemprot oleh Kakashi malah menggeliat, membelakangi Kakashi. Meneruskan tidurnya yang terganggu seolah-olah dirinya adalah pemilik ranjang empuk yang sedang ia tempati.

Kakashi hendak memaksa orang yang lancang itu agar turun dari ranjangnya saat ia menyadari keanehan pada dirinya. Kakashi melihat ke bawah, mengamati tubuhnya yang ternyata juga... sedang tak berbusana sama sekali!

Wajah Kakashi memucat. Dengan gemetar, ia memandang sosok yang tampaknya kini semakin nyenyak saja tidurnya itu. Kakashi—dengan was-was—mulai menebak-nebak sendiri apa yang terjadi semalam.

"T-t-ti..." Kakashi tak sanggup meneruskan kata-katanya. Pucat pasi. Sangat, sangat terguncang. Ia cukup yakin bahwa sesuatu telah terjadi semalam. Sesuatu yang Kakashi inginkan, namun ingin ia lakukan bersama Iruka dan bukannya bersama sosok berambut berantakan itu, Obito!

Kakashi tumbang saat itu juga. Tubuhnya menimpa lantai. Bukan untuk meneruskan tidur, melainkan demi kehilangan kesadaran diri selama entah berapa lama.

Sementara itu, Obito masih juga terlelap dalam tidurnya. Damai sekali.***

* * *

TBC-uhuk

A/N :

Beres juga chapter ini di tengah kegalauan lantaran Neji, _salesman_ _sex toy_ kesayangan saya telah berpulang ke pangkuan Masashi-nii*ngelap ingus* Tapi, Hinata kayanya justru lagi senang ya. Ya udah deh, sebagai pendukung NaruHina, saya ikut senang XD

Dear Freeya Lawliet, fic ini buat kamu. Lap yu!


	4. Surga

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya cuman minjem karakter2nya tanpa mengambil keuntungan apa2 kecuali untuk membuat saya dan yang baca fic ini ngerasa senang ;D

A/N :

Untuk Freeya Lawliet. Happy Our 1st Anniversary, Dear! Maaf telat*pundung*

* * *

Seakan telah terjalin semacam ikatan batin di antara Iruka dan Hinata, sehingga tak perlu lagi berbicara satu sama lain untuk saling mengetahui pikiran masing-masing. Sejak insiden pingsannya Hinata di depan Iruka, _senpai_ dan _kohai_ itu seperti tak saling mengenal satu sama lain. Hingga akhir minggu menjelang, mereka berusaha untuk tidak bertemu. Bahkan jika kebetulan berpapasan, mereka saling membuang muka.

Kehidupan anak SMA pun tak ubahnya dunia mode. _Trend_ berganti dengan cepat. Hanya dalam beberapa hari, popularitas Iruka memudar. Karin juga sudah tak lagi berusaha mendekati Iruka. Konon ia kini mendekati Mizuki yang baru saja terpilih menjadi semifinalis dalam ajang pemilihan _cover boy_ sebuah majalah remaja yang tak pernah Iruka—mau pun sebagian siswa lainnya—dengar namanya sebelumnya. Tapi yah, setidaknya Iruka sudah mulai merasakan lagi sedikit ketenangan hidup.

Apalagi akhir-akhir ini Kakashi sudah tak pernah lagi mengganggu Iruka. Pemuda itu tampaknya menutup diri terhadap Iruka. Setiap kali Iruka hendak menghubungi lewat telepon, Kakashi tak pernah menjawab. Bahkan kini Ibu Iruka yang bertugas mengantar ke dan menjemput dari anak tunggalnya itu.

Iruka sebenarnya ingin tahu ada apa gerangan dengan Kakashi, kekasihnya yang mesum itu. Namun mengingat pelecehan yang ia alami di kamar Kakashi, Iruka jadi berpikir seribu kali untuk menemui Kakashi. Yah, mungkin ia akan menemuinya, tapi tidak sendirian. Barangkali Iruka akan mengajak ayah atau ibunya agar Kakashi tak berbuat macam-macam lagi.

Pagi itu seharusnya menjadi kelas Jiraiya-sensei. Namun pria berambut putih dan panjang itu belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya walaupun kelas seharusnya sudah dimulai sejak lebih dari satu jam yang lalu. Maka tak perlu heran jika kegaduhan mengisi kelas yang biasanya tertib tersebut. Para murid sibuk dengan berbagai macam 'kegiatan', kecuali belajar. Iruka sendiri hanya duduk di bangkunya, memandang ke luar jendela dan melihat pemandangan yang 'menarik'.

Saat itu adalah jam pelajaran olahraga untuk kelas Hinata. Iruka bisa melihat gadis pemalu itu sedang bermain voli bersama kawan-kawannya. Hinata tampak agak kepayahan karena harus bergerak dengan cepat dan gesit. Wajahnya yang putih kini memerah, membuatnya tampak—menurut Iruka—seperti buah apel yang ranum.

Cantik, puji Iruka dalam hati. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum selama menyaksikan permainan Hinata dan kawan-kawannya.***

* * *

Pengambilan nilai hari ini selesai. Hinata bersama teman-teman sekelasnya membereskan peralatan dan perlengkapan yang telah mereka gunakan untuk disimpan di gudang. Sakura dan Ino serta teman-teman yang lain sudah berjalan lebih dulu, sementara Hinata agak tertinggal di belakang.

Saat hendak memasuki koridor sekolah, Hinata melihat dua orang _senpai_ yang tak ia kenal. Hinata merasa biasa saja, sama sekali tak merasa heran melihat dua orang siswa berkeliaran pada jam pelajaran.

Namun, pada saat Hinata dan kedua _senpai_ itu nyaris berpapasan, tangan mereka terjulur dan tepat menyentuh dada Hinata. Hinata terkejut, tak sempat mengelak karena kejadiannya sangat cepat. Tapi, bukan berarti ia tak terganggu oleh ulah kedua orang siswa tersebut.

"Aku pegang yang kanan!" seru siswa pertama.

"Yang kiri lebih besar, loh," sambung siswa kedua.

Mereka tertawa, seolah-olah perbuatan mereka dapat dibanggakan. Kurang ajar.

Sementara Hinata, yang mulai terlepas dari keterkejutan yang ia alami, mulai menitikkan air mata. Ia merasa sangat malu dan sangat marah, namun tak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain berlari meninggalkan kedua siswa nakal tersebut. Memberitahukan pada guru mengenai ulah para _senpai_ tak tahu aturan tersebut barangkali adalah langkah yang lebih bijaksana.

Hinata belum juga mencapai setengah dari panjang koridor saat ia mendengar teriakan salah seorang dari dua siswa yang sudah melecehkan dirinya tersebut. Teriakan orang yang kesakitan, yang semakin jelas terdengar di tengah koridor yang sunyi. Hinata sampai nyaris tergoda untuk menoleh agar dapat mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi.

Hinata baru benar-benar menoleh pada saat salah seorang siswa nakal itu berteriak, "tenanglah, Iruka! Kami hanya bercanda!"

_Iruka?_

Demi mendengar nama tersebut, Hinata akhirnya menoleh juga. Ia melihat siswa pertama yang melecehkan dirinya tengah bersandar di dinding sambil memegang pipinya. Sedangkan Iruka—si peninju siswa tersebut—menyarangkan satu pukulan lagi ke perut siswa kedua.

Perkelahian tak seimbang antara Iruka dan kedua siswa nakal tersebut akhirnya terjadi. Hinata terpaku, menyaksikan kejadian yang sulit dipercaya bahwa dapat dimulai oleh Iruka tersebut. Iruka tampak kewalahan meskipun telah berusaha sekuatnya.

Bel berbunyi, memuntahkan seluruh isi kelas. Sejumlah guru akhirnya mendekat dan melerai perkelahian tersebut, disaksikan oleh banyak murid yang sebagian besar bersorak seolah-olah perkelahian adalah hiburan yang menyenangkan.

Hinata masih terpaku di tempatnya, berdiri di antara kerumunan siswa yang penasaran. Saat Iruka—bersama dua orang lawannya—dibawa ke ruang guru, ia dan Hinata sempat—walaupun hanya sepersekian detik—saling menatap. Walaupun tak tahu apa yang Iruka pikirkan saat itu, Hinata tiba-tiba merasa bersalah.***

* * *

Obito dan Ibu Iruka duduk di depan TV yang tak menyala, tampak asyik mendiskusikan berbagai jenis tanaman, termasuk soal tekstur tanah seperti apa yang cocok bagi tanaman apa. Kakashi—sambil bersandar pada lemari es—hanya memandang keakraban dua manusia berbeda usia yang baru sekali itu bertemu dengan sedikit heran.

Obito seperti sedang pendekatan dengan calon mertua saja, pikir Kakashi, mengejek dalam hati.

"Ehm."

Kakashi menoleh. Tentu saja ia tidak melupakan keberadaan Iruka yang sedang duduk di dekatnya. Sambil tersenyum, Kakashi menyodorkan sekaleng jus nenas dingin—satu-satunya minuman yang dapat dikonsumsi oleh Iruka—pada remaja itu.

"Terima kasih," kata Iruka. Ia langsung menenggak isi kaleng hingga tersisa setengahnya.

Kakashi mengamati kondisi Iruka yang menurutnya memprihatinkan. Mata kanan Iruka bengkak, sementara yang kiri biru lebam. Bibirnya pecah, menyebabkan ia sedikit meringis pada saat menyentuh tepi kaleng. Kakashi juga yakin, pipi Iruka 'bertambah menjadi empat' akibat dihajar oleh dua orang sekaligus.

Jika saja Iruka tidak dikenakan skorsing selama seminggu karena berkelahi di sekolah, ia tak akan punya waktu untuk mengunjungi Kakashi pada siang bolong begini. Mengenai perkelahian spontan tersebut, tampaknya orang tua Iruka tak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Bukankah berkelahi demi kehormatan seorang wanita adalah perbuatan yang mulia dan heroik?

"Jadi, orang tuamu mengira kau pacaran dengan anak pemalu itu dan sekarang ingin bertemu dengannya?" tanya Kakashi dengan santai.

"Yah, kalau kau mengira anakmu mengalami disorientasi seksual, maka kau akan sangat antusias saat menyadari bahwa anakmu itu masih memiliki ketertarikan pada lawan jenisnya, meskipun hanya sebatas dugaan," tutur Iruka, jauh lebih santai.

Kakashi tersentak, "mereka _tahu_ soal kita?" Ia menoleh pada Ibu Iruka, agak lega karena ternyata wanita itu tak menyadari apa yang sedang putranya dan Kakashi bicarakan.

"Mereka sudah lama curiga, tapi tidak menyangka bahwa laki-laki itu adalah kau. Buktinya, mereka malah memintamu untuk mengawasi aku, 'kan?"

Lalu hening sesaat. Baik Iruka mau pun Kakashi saling menunggu, siapa yang lebih dulu berinisiatif membahas kelanjutan hubungan mereka. Ternyata, kini giliran Iruka untuk memulai.

"Jadi, sekarang kau bersama Obito?" tanya Iruka, merendahkan volume suaranya agar tak terdengar oleh ibunya.

Kakashi tak segera menjawab. Ia menoleh sekali lagi, memandang Obito yang kini bersemangat mengundang Ibu Iruka agar dapat ikut menikmati keindahan taman miliknya yang ia beri nama Zetsu. Kakashi membiarkan memori memalukan di benaknya yang sebelumnya mengendap, kembali mengambang.

"_Sekarang katakan, apa yang terjadi semalam!" tuntut Kakashi. Ia melemparkan pakaian Obito pada pemiliknya, memaksa Obito mengakhiri sesi nudis-nya._

"_Kau yang memanggilku lewat telepon, memintaku menemani 'tidur'-mu semalam," balas Obito seraya mengenakan celananya._

"_Lalu?" Kakashi bertanya masih dengan garang._

"_Yang kutemukan hanya pria bodoh. Bugil tapi tetap mengenakan masker, memaksaku melepaskan pakaian. Kupikir kau sudah siap, tapi ternyata kau bergerak seperti cacing menari striptease lalu…."_

"_Lalu apa?" desak Kakashi, kali ini dengan nada lebih lunak dan mulai waswas._

_Obito membuang muka, "kau melakukan sesuatu yang membuatku malas melakukannya. Berjoget di depanku sambil mengayunkan 'itu'-mu di depan mataku. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuatku mual."_

Iruka melongo mendengar cerita Kakashi, "kau yakin kau hanya mabuk _chardonnay_ saat itu?"

Kakashi tak menjawab. Ia ingat, pagi itu, sesaat setelah Obito menceritakan kejadian malam sebelumnya, ia segera memeriksa koleksi minuman ayahnya. Saat itulah Kakashi menyadari bahwa ia sudah berbuat lancang terhadap barang milik ayahnya sendiri.

Kakashi bersyukur bahwa Iruka tampaknya tak mempermasalahkan ulahnya yang mengajak Obito 'bersenang-senang' itu. Namun, ada satu hal yang harus ia pastikan. Ia juga yakin, kedatangan Iruka ke tempatnya juga untuk memastikan hal yang sama.

"Jadi... tentang kita?" tanya Kakashi. Ia merasa tak perlu menggunakan kalimat tanya yang lengkap, sebab Iruka pasti sudah memahaminya.

"Kurasa, kita memang lebih cocok menjadi teman, atau bahkan saudara. Hubungan selain dari yang kusebutkan, tidak akan berhasil," jawab Iruka ringan.

Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya. Ia sudah tahu—dan memang mengharapkan—jawaban itu keluar dari mulut Iruka. Lega juga rasanya.

"Dan aku punya satu permintaan," sambung Iruka, "foto yang waktu itu, sudah kau hapus? Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau foto itu sampai tersebar."

"Aku sudah lama melenyapkannya. Mau memastikannya?"

Giliran Iruka yang tampak lega. Ia menggeleng dan berkata, "aku percaya padamu."

Kakashi tersenyum sekali lagi. Tak pernah mengira bahwa hubungan yang sudah berjalan cukup lama akhirnya usai dengan cara sesederhana ini. Penyelesaian yang terlalu sederhana untuk konflik di antara mereka yang sempat meruncing.

Dan Obito, dia masih setia menemani Ibu Iruka membahas berbagai topik. Tak terpengaruh oleh apa yang baru saja dibahas oleh Kakashi dan Iruka.***

* * *

Hinata sebenarnya merasa heran sekaligus takjub. Sebab, hingga saat ini, rahasia mengenai _Paradise Shoppe_ masih tersimpan rapi. Walaupun dia dan Iruka sudah terdesak oleh rumor yang kembali berkembang, namun mereka berdua masih bisa menutup rapat mulut mereka. Rumor mengenai hubungan mereka boleh berkembang, namun fakta mengenai diri mereka harus tetap tertutup. Tak seorangpun boleh mengetahui hubungan Iruka dan kekasihnya yang bermasker itu, seperti tak seorangpun boleh menyadari hubungan Hinata dengan _Paradise Shoppe_...

Tapi... Hinata masih tetap merasa bersalah. Aneh, memang. Setelah serangkaian insiden tak terduga yang dialami oleh Iruka dan selalu berhubungan dengan Hinata, Iruka tampaknya berusaha agar orang-orang tak menghubung-hubungkan Hinata dan dirinya, demi menjaga agar rahasia mereka tak terungkap. Bukankah seharusnya Hinata senang karena Iruka menepati janjinya? Tapi, rasa bersalah-lah yang kini paling banyak menyembul dari dalam hati Hinata.

Aku _seharusnya _membesuk Iruka-senpai setelah apa yang ia lakukan untukku, pikir Hinata.

Tapi Hinata tak melakukannya karena satu alasan : tak menghendaki hubungan dengan segala hal yang dapat dirinya membuat dirinya tampak berkaitan dengan _Paradise Shoppe. _Berhubungan dengan Iruka berarti menguatkan dugaan bahwa Hinata dan Iruka memang dekat. Dan mengingat insiden Iruka yang ditangkap saat hendak memasuki _Paradise Shoppe_, Hinata harus lebih berhati-hati. Insiden tersebut ibarat ranjau darat yang akan meledak saat diinjak. Hinata hanya perlu berhati-hati agar tak menginjaknya. Cukup dengan menjaga jarak dengan Iruka, maka ranjau itu tak akan meledak.

Namun… jauh di lubuk hatinya, Hinata masih merasa bersalah. Dengan canggung ia menolak ajakan Sakura dan Ino untuk membesuk Iruka yang mungkin masih terkurung di kamarnya akibat luka-luka yang ia derita. Semata demi menjaga rahasia hubungan _Paradise Shoppe_ dengan diri Hinata. Egois, namun Hinata berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa itulah yang terbaik. Tidak hanya bagi dirinya sendiri, tetapi juga bagi diri Iruka.

"Hinata-chan! Tolong bantu aku! Ada pelanggan yang mencari _Viagra!"_

Teriakan Neji dari lantai bawah sontak membuat wajah Hinata memerah dan menerbangkan lamunannya entah ke mana. Bukan karena terkejut, melainkan kata terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Neji. Bisa ditebak, Hinata akan berhadapan dengan seorang pria tak percaya diri atau justru terlalu percaya diri dengan kemampuan dirinya.

Tebakan Hinata yang kedualah yang benar. Ia segera bertemu dengan seorang pemuda berusia awal dua puluhan berambut berantakan yang dengan santai mengakui bahwa ia membutuhkan 'sesuatu' untuk memuaskan kekasihnya.

"Sebenarnya aku merasa tak perlu menggunakan obat-obatan. Tapi pacarku memaksa. Dia khawatir aku mengacaukan malam pertama kami. Padahal sebelumnya dia yang mengacaukan rencananya sendiri," oceh pelanggan tersebut, tak peduli bahwa wajah Hinata sudah memerah.

"Hei, berhenti mengatakan hal yang mempermalukan kita seperti itu!" sergah serang pemuda lain yang muncul di belakang si rambut berantakan.

Si rambut berantakan hanya tertawa sambil menoleh pada pemuda kedua. Hinata juga menoleh dan tersentak melihat kehadiran seorang pemuda bermasker yang Hinata kenali sebagai kekasih Iruka!

"Maaf ya, pacar baruku ini memang tidak punya rem di mulutnya," kata pemuda bermasker tersebut pada Hinata.

"Bukankah semua orang juga tidak memiliki rem di mulutnya," kelit si rambut berantakan.***

* * *

Kakashi mengabaikan ocehan Obito dan memandang anak pemalu yang tampak agak terkejut melihat kehadiran Kakashi. Kakashi sadar, anak pemalu itu pasti juga terkejut saat Kakashi menyebut Obito sebagai kekasihnya.

"Hinata, 'kan? Apa kabar?" sapa Kakashi diikuti senyuman yang membuat sepasang mata sayunya tampak seperti garis lengkung saja.

Hinata tak membalas sapaan Kakashi. Dari raut wajah Hinata, Kakashi bisa menebak bahwa gadis itu kebingungan.

"Aku sudah putus dengan _senpai_-mu itu. Biang kerok ini gantinya," jelas Kakashi sambil menunjuk Obito dengan ibu jarinya.

"Hei, kau…." Obito hendak protes, tapi Kakashi mendorong wajahnya hingga ia nyaris terjengkang.

Kakashi tak mengacuhkan Obito lagi. Ia memandang Hinata yang tertegun.

"Orang tuanya mau bertemu denganmu, lho," tambah Kakashi dengan nada jahil.

Hinata tampak semakin terkejut.***

* * *

"Silakan," kata Hinata usai menghidangkan minuman dan cemilan untuk Sakura dan Ino.

Namun kedua tamu sekaligus sahabat Hinata tersebut tak juga menyentuh suguhan dari Hinata. Sakura tampak gelisah dan Ino malah terlihat sedikit gusar.

"M-maaf... aku tidak pernah mengatakan alamatku yang sebenarnya pada kalian k-karena aku malu..." Hinata menundukkan kepala, tak berani memandang kedua sahabatnya. Wajahnya pun memerah.

Akhirnya, setelah cukup lama menolak, Hinata mengizinkan rumahnya untuk dijadikan tempat bagi kelompok mereka untuk mengerjakan tugas dari sekolah. Tapi tentu saja, namanya juga para gadis, sebelum mengerjakan tugas, mereka lebih suka ngobrol dulu, bukan? Apalagi saat ini ada topik menarik untuk dibahas. _Paradise Shoppe._

"Ya ampun Hinata-chan! Kau pikir kami ini teman yang seperti apa sih? Masa' kau malu hanya karena keluargamu punya bisnis toko ini? Bagiku tidak masalah, kok," sergah Ino gusar.

Sakura melirik Ino dan berkata, "tapi di bawah tadi kau kelihatannya salah tingkah melihat peralatan aneh itu."

"Bukankah kau juga begitu?" tukas Ino, tak mau tampak lugu seorang diri.

Sakura hanya mendengus kesal. Sementara Hinata tersenyum geli. Saat ia turun ke bawah untuk menjemput Sakura dan Ino, Asuma dan Neji memang sempat menjahili kedua remaja itu dengan menunjukkan berbagai jenis _vibrator_, termasuk yang berbentuk lipstik. Reaksi kedua gadis remaja itu tentu saja sudah dapat diduga, namun tetap saja tampak menggelikan.

"A-aku minta maaf, teman-teman. Kupikir kalian akan menganggapku aneh jika tahu bahwa aku tinggal di atas toko seperti ini..." Hinata menunduk, tak berani memandang kawan-kawannya.

Sakura dan Ino saling memandang. Kini giliran mereka yang tampaknya merasa geli melihat tingkah Hinata. Ino bahkan agak kesulitan menahan tawanya. Wajah Hinata semakin memerah.

"Kupikir bisnis keluargamu ini cukup keren," komentar Ino setelah berhasil menahan luapan tawanya.

"Ya. Selama kita tidak tergoda untuk memakai apa yang dijual di toko ini sebelum waktunya," timpal Sakura, kembali tertawa bersama Ino.

Wajah Hinata bersemu, namun tak semerah sebelumnya. Ia lega, ternyata kecemasannya selama ini tidak beralasan. Baik Sakura mau pun Ino ternyata tak mempermasalahkan hubungan Hinata dengan _Paradise Shoppe_. Entah dengan teman-teman sekolah yang lainnya. Namun Hinata merasa, sikap mereka cukup mewakili pandangan teman-teman sekolah Hinata yang lain.

"Tapi... ada yang ingin kutanyakan. Jadi, tempo hari waktu Iruka-senpai ditangkap polisi, apa dia bermaksud menemuimu?" tanya Sakura sekonyong-konyong, mendatangkan badai dalam suasana yang sebenarnya telah mencair.

Wajah Hinata kembali memerah. Lebih merah daripada sebelumnya.***

* * *

Ibu Iruka tercengang saat melihat papan nama _Paradise Shoppe_ yang mencolok dengan lampu yang berkerlap-kerlip memanggil para pelanggan untuk memasukinya. Di sebelahnya, Iruka berdiri dengan gelisah sambil membawa kotak—yang entah apa isinya—untuk diberikan pada Hinata sekeluarga. Sebelumnya ia dan ibunya telah terlibat perdebatan seru mengenai perlu tidaknya mereka membalas kunjungan Hinata yang menjenguk Iruka di rumahnya empat hari sebelumnya. Iruka—sejak awal—sudah mencemaskan reaksi ibunya jika mereka sampai mengunjungi keluarga Hyuuga di rumahnya.

Melihat ibu dan anak yang sudah berdiri cukup lama di depan toko miliknya, Hiashi bergerak menyambut. Ibu Iruka dengan tenang menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya. Tapi, mau tak mau wanita tersebut tertarik saat melihat bahwa Hiashi ternyata sedang melayani pelanggan yang hendak membeli obat herbal berbahan _tribulus terristis_. Obat yang konon dapat dikonsumsi oleh pria mau pun wanita itu membuat Ibu Iruka sejenak melupakan tujuannya mendatangi rumah Hinata. Ia bahkan ikut bertanya pada Hiashi yang dengan sabar menjelaskan hal-hal yang perlu diketahui oleh calon pelanggan potensial seperti Ibu Iruka.

Ibu Iruka malah menyuruh Iruka pergi sendirian menemui Hinata. Rupanya, pesona surgawi _Paradise Shoppe_ telah melunturkan semangat Ibu Iruka untuk menemui calon menantunya eh, Hinata. Hiashi sendiri semakin bersemangat menjelaskan mengenai jenis obat-obatan yang dijual di toko miliknya sekeluarga.

Atas petunjuk Neji, Iruka menapaki tangga menuju lantai atas. Ia sebenarnya merasa segan menemui seorang gadis di rumahnya sendirian. Namun tampaknya ibunya belum berminat menemaninya karena masih sibuk dengan obat-obatan yang dipandangnya dengan mata berbinar-binar. Iruka harus menemui Hinata seorang diri.***

* * *

Hinata bersama Ino dan Sakura muncul dari salah satu kamar sambil tertawa-tawa. Tawa mereka mendadak lenyap saat melihat Iruka berdiri di ruang keluarga masih dengan tangan membawa sebuah kotak. Luka-luka di wajahnya sudah membaik, membuat wajah manisnya mulai terlihat lagi.

Iruka sendiri tampak agak tersentak melihat keberadaan Sakura dan Ino di rumah Hinata. Namun kemudian ia tersenyum maklum. Sekarang ia mengerti, Hinata pasti telah mengakui hubungannya dengan _Paradise Shoppe_ di hadapan kedua sahabat itu.

"Iruka-senpai, apa kabar?" sapa Sakura, mengambil alih tugas sang tuan rumah yang hanya tertunduk malu.

"Baik. Besok kita bisa bertemu di sekolah lagi. Skorsing-ku 'kan berakhir hari ini," jawab Iruka sopan.

Ino menyikut Sakura, memberi isyarat khusus. Siapapun tahu bahwa pada saat ini, keberadaan mereka hanya akan mengganggu Iruka dan Hinata.

"Kalau begitu, kami pulang dulu. Permisi," pamit Sakura, santun.

Sebelum pergi, Ino masih sempat berbisik pada Hinata, "besok di sekolah, cerita ya."

Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan dengan wajah bersemu.

Dua menit kemudian, setelah Hinata menyimpan buah tangan pemberian Iruka dan Ibu Iruka, ia dan Iruka sudah duduk bersebelahan di sebuah sofa yang tak seberapa besarnya di ruang keluarga. Ruang yang sempit tak memberi keleluasaan bagi keluarga Hyuuga untuk mengisinya dengan perabotan mewah dan memerlukan ruangan yang luas.

Iruka tertegun mendengar cerita Hinata mengenai Kakashi yang kembali ke _Paradise Shoppe_ bersama Obito. Tak tampak garis kecemburuan di wajah ramahnya. Bahkan, ia terlihat senang.

"J-jadi, karena teman-temanku sudah tahu mengenai _Paradise Shoppe_, kurasa perjanjian kita sudah tidak berlaku lagi," ujar Hinata setelah pembicaraan tiba pada topik perjanjian di antara mereka berdua.

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku minta tolong, jangan sampai ada yang tahu mengenai masa laluku dengan Kakashi-san. Soalnya..." kalimat Iruka terpotong saat ia merasakan sentuhan yang cukup hangat di tangannya. Hinata ternyata telah memegang tangannya dengan gerak tersipu.

"Iruka-senpai jangan khawatir. A-aku tahu, itu adalah hal pribadi yang sebaiknya dirahasiakan," kata Hinata lembut.

Wajah Iruka tampaknya ikut menghangat. Namun ia tak melepaskan pegangan tangan Hinata. Malah, ia balas menggenggamnya. Ingin menikmati lebih lama hangatnya sentuhan Hinata.

"Tolong, lain kali kau tak usah memanggilku dengan sebutan Iruka-senpai," pinta Iruka, "kau bisa memanggilku dengan sapaan Iruka-san, Iruka-kun atau..."

"Panggil Iruka-chan saja, bagaimana? Hiashi-san, kurasa lima atau tujuh tahun lagi, kita akan menjadi kakek dan nenek," sahut seseorang yang entah sejak kapan telah berada di lantai yang sama dengan Iruka dan Hinata.

Iruka dan Hinata terperanjat melihat Ibu Iruka dan Hiashi yang sudah berada di dekat tangga. Kedua remaja itu buru-buru melepaskan tangan masing-masing, meskipun hal itu bukan perbuatan yang berguna lagi saat ini. Ibu Iruka sendiri tampak sangat gembira sementara Hiashi hanya tersenyum canggung. Namun Hiashi tampaknya tak marah melihat anak gadisnya berpegangan tangan dengan pemuda yang baru dikenalnya.

"Iruka-chan, tak perlu malu-malu, Nak," kata Ibu Iruka sambil memeluk anaknya, "Kaa-san senang, ternyata kau punya selera bagus dalam memilih perempuan. Persis seperti ayahmu."

"Kaa-san, aku dan Hinata-chan..." Iruka mencoba meluruskan pemahaman ibunya, tapi tak sempat. Sebab, ibunya sudah membisikkan sesuatu yang membuatnya terpana.

"Terima kasih pada _Paradise Shoppe _dengan obat herbalnya. Mulai malam ini, Kaa-san akan meminta Tou-san untuk memulai program untuk memberimu adik. Mudah-mudahan adikmu akan secantik pacarmu itu."

Iruka menatap ibunya. Tak percaya dengan pendengarannya sendiri. Memiliki adik pada usia delapan belas tahun? Itu bukan ide yang bagus, walaupun tak terlalu buruk juga, sih...

Hinata tersenyum geli melihat tingkah ibu dan anak di depannya tersebut. Saat memandang wajah Iruka yang tampak panik, wajah Hinata memerah entah untuk keberapa kalinya dalam hidupnya. Pun saat Hiashi mendekatinya, Hinata tetap terlihat senang, jika tak dapat dikatakan bahagia.

"Tou-san," kata Hinata sambil memeluk Hiashi, "t-ternyata menjadi remaja itu tidak terlalu sulit, ya. Bahkan sangat menyenangkan."

Hiashi tercengang, tampak tak mengira putri sulungnya tersebut akan bersikap informal terhadapnya. Namun, tak urung tangan kekarnya membelai kepala Hinata dengan penuh cinta kasih. Perbuatan yang amat jarang ia lakukan terhadap putri-putrinya selama ini.

Hinata—masih dalam posisi memeluk ayahnya—menoleh pada Iruka yang akhirnya dapat melepaskan diri dari pelukan ibunya yang terlalu antusias. Dua remaja itu saling memandang beberapa saat. Kemudian, secara bersamaan saling menyunggingkan senyum penuh arti.

Tampaknya, baik Iruka mau pun Hinata menyadari bahwa—entah sejak kapan—hubungan mereka telah berkembang menjadi lebih dari sekadar _senpai_ dan _kohai._ Sebuah hubungan yang khusus, menuju arah baru yang sebelumnya tak pernah mereka duga sama sekali, bahkan setelah pertemuan pertama mereka di _Paradise Shoppe_ berhari-hari sebelumnya.

_Paradise Shoppe_ memang memberikan surga bagi siapa saja, bahkan bagi mereka yang bukan pelanggan seperti Iruka dan Hinata.***

END-HABIS-TAMAT-FIN—yeah, _whatever-_lah istilahnya

* * *

A/N :

Horeeee! Fic-nya tamat juga! Setelah berkali-kali tergoda (dan tidak dapat menahannya) untuk merombak beberapa bagian, akhirnya saya publish juga chapter ini. Chapter paling panjang dan padat dari multichapter ini. Makasih buat mereka yang udah membaca dan mereview fic ini , ga terkecuali bagi reviewer anonim. Kalo bisa sih, besok2 bikin akun dong, biar saya bisa membalas review kalian lewat PM. Oke? ;)

Saya ga tau karakter Ibu Iruka tuh kaya apa sebenarnya. Makanya, saya bikin aja kaya gitu, ceria dan agak grasa-grusu. Biar gampang XD

Dear Freeya Lawliet, fic ini buat kamu. Lap yu!

* * *

OMAKE :

Kakashi—dengan tubuh harum setelah mandi dan hanya mengenakan kimono—membuka pintu apartemennya dan menemukan Neji berdiri dengan gugup dengan peluh bercucuran. Remaja itu tampak seperti orang yang telah berlari ribuan kilometer dengan keringat sebanyak itu. Namun melihat wajahnya yang pucat, Kakashi tahu bahwa sikap anehnya itu tak ada hubungannya dengan olahraga berat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kakashi. Ia tak terkejut melihat keberadaan Neji di apartemennya karena sebelumnya ia memang pernah memberikan alamat apartemennya pada Neji. Kakashi berminat pada layanan antar yang ditawarkan oleh _Paradise Shoppe_. Namun seingat Kakashi pula, ia belum pernah menghubungi untuk memesan barang-barang yang dijual di sana. Kakashi merasa masih punya waktu untuk datang sendiri ke toko untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. Ini sepenuhnya kesalahan kami," kata Neji sambil membungkuk sedalam-dalamnya.

"Setahuku, apa yang kami beli sudah sesuai, tidak ada yang kurang atau salah," balas Kakashi, risih melihat Neji yang bertingkah seperti pesakitan.

"Terima kasih banyak karena Anda membeli _Viagra _dalam kemasan satu botol utuh, bukan secara mengecer. _Viagra_ yang Anda beli sebenarnya bukanlah obat yang sesungguhnya. Obat itu milik Kurenai-san, salah seorang pegawai di toko kami. Karena kemasan obat miliknya rusak, ia masukkan saja ke dalam botol kemasan _Viagra_ eceran yang telah kosong. Saya telah keliru memberikan obat itu pada pacar... eh teman Anda, tanpa memeriksanya terlebih dahulu. Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya," jelas Neji sambil memberikan satu botol obat yang benar dan masih tersegel.

Dasar Obito, dia tidak memeriksa segel kemasannya terlebih dahulu, umpat Kakashi dalam hati.

"Tidak apa-apa. Saya mengerti. Ngomong-ngomong, obat apa kalian berikan pada kami?" tanya Kakashi, berusaha memaklumi.

"Hanya obat tidur, bukan obat yang berbahaya."

Kakashi tersentak. Ia buru-buru 'mengusir' Neji, menutup pintu, lalu bergegas menuju ke kamar tidurnya. Rasanya, sejak ia selesai mandi, Kakashi tak mendengar suara Obito sama sekali.

Benar dugaan Kakashi. Obito—tanpa mengenakan pakaian sama sekali—tengah terbaring di ranjang sambil mendengkur halus. Botol berisi '_Viagra_ palsu' tergeletak di meja kecil di sisi ranjang dalam keadaan terbuka. Obito yang ceroboh pasti telah merasakan efek dari obat yang sedianya untuk membantu konsumennya dalam beristirahat tersebut.

Kakashi duduk di tepi ranjang dengan tubuh lemas. Terguncang dengan kegagalannya dalam 'menggapai surga' untuk ketiga kalinya. Ia memandang botol berisi _Viagra_ asli di tangannya. Lalu dengan kekesalan yang memuncak, ia melempar botol tersebut hingga menghantam dinding. Kuatnya tenaga lemparan tersebut menyebabkan botol plastik itu pecah dan isinya berhamburan di lantai.

Obito masih tertidur dengan pulas. Tidur paling damai yang mungkin belum pernah ia alami sebelumnya.***

FIN


End file.
